Pawns of the White Fang
by Johanne Smithe
Summary: This a story containing mostly OCs for now. A group of friends in the White Fang start to see that the White Fang isn't seeking peace, but rather war.
1. Intro

**AN: This is my first fanfic. so please help me by reviewing and letting me know what you guys would **

**like to see. Without further interruption...**

Introduction:

8:00 pm, August 5th White Fang Rally

"We can't let our brothers and sisters to be disgraced like this," the white fang lieutenant chanted, " The Schnee famil-"

"Man these things really seem to ramble on,", said the mysterious figure to my left. I turned to my left to see that it was Audrey Huānlè. She was one of my best friends. I don't think I would even be here if it wasn't for her. She wanted to be in the White Fang so bad. At first they didn't believe she was even a faunas. Her father was a swan faunas while her mom was human which gave her the appearance of a regular human. She did, however had her father's ability to shoot feathers in the form of poison darts from her fingers. She was amazing.

I couldn't help but stare sometimes. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her caramel brown hair contrasting to those emerald globes that were focused on the rally. Even her armor was captivating. She wore a white t-shirt that accented her figure amazingly and a pair of jeans . It was so simple but it spoke more about than some would think. She was a very simple girl who was always in a good mood. She always saw the bright side of things. The only reason we are even here is because she was tired of seeing humans beating up faunas. She just wanted peace. At this point I notced that I missed most of the rally.

"Free them! Isn't this great?" I turned towards the voice. It was my good friend Ryan Cross, who I would consider a best friend if it wasn't for his views. He was as devoted to the cause as someone could be. His parents were murdered when he was 14. He vowed to seek his vengeance and the White Fang allowed him to do that almost every day. He was a falcon faunas but for some reason kept getting mistaken for a hawk. I did, however, admire his fighting style. He focused on a kick boxing type technique and used his talon boots which consisted of hooks that expanded off of the front of his boots.

"You coming," asked Audrey and I then noticed that everyone was preparing for something.

"What's going on?"

"Seriously!?"

**Who is this narrator? What are the White Fang preparing for? Find out next time on "Pawns of the White Fang"  
**

**-Johanne Smithe **


	2. Storm Croatone

**AN: Please, I really need you guys to leave me reviews. My writing can't improve unless you do. I would appreciate the help, thank you.**

10:05 pm Schnee Dust Factory

"How is this gonna help us gain people's trust," I questioned.

"Why do you have to question everything," Ryan shot back.

"I just think that stealing all this dust isn't going to help."

"Well, better in our hands than being used against. Right?"

"I guess."

"If you two keep up this bickering we'll be here 'till dawn," said Audrey as she loaded another box of dust onto the flatbed.

"Relax we only have a few more boxes," Ryan responded.

"You guys should met up back at the rally point. I'll take care of these last few boxes," I suggested.

An hour had passed and I only needed two more boxes. As I was taking a box to the flatbed I tripped. I panicked and reached out both my hands but nothing happened. _That's right, I gave my gloves to Audrey so I wouldn't mess up any of the dust packages. Man they would be so useful right now. All I could do now was brace fo-_

*BOOM*

There was a bright flash and then an unending heat. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I could feel myself drifting from consciousness. Then my back slammed into the hood of a truck and I heard a voice just before I blacked out. It sounded like Audrey.

"Storm!...Storm!..."

_"Dad where are you going?"_

_"It's okay. I'll be right back. You just stay here and protect your mom for me okay."_

_"But I want to go with you."_

_" I know son. Here keep these for me. I really like them so take good care of them."_

_"What are they?"_

_"There my jinx gloves. They will help protect your mom. When you put them on you become stronger and you can shoot cool blasts out of them."_

_"Awesome!"_

_"Yeah they are buddy. Just aim at someone's weapon and you'll be safe. I have to go now. Stay safe my little thunderstorm."_

_"Dad. Dad. DAAAAAAAAAA-"_

I woke up in tears to find myself in a medical bay. My left fox ear was in pain. As I went to touch it I realized that it was burnt up. I got up changed and decided to see how long or what was even happening while I was out.

**AN: Help me out and leave a review. Thank you.**


	3. Becoming Part of the Beast

**AN: I should mention that I have no rights to RWBY. Let's get this how on the road.**

As I opened the door I noticed that Audrey was sitting down in a chair, asleep next to the door. _How long has she been sleeping here?_ _Since the accident? She doesn't look like she has been her for long._

"Audrey" I said trying to wake her up.

"She isn't going to wake up so easily" I turned around to see that it was Ryan.

"Is she okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Yeah, I can't believe I was out all morning"

"Morning?! You've been here for three weeks"

"Three weeks!" _How much have I missed?_ It was then that I noticed that they were both wearing the signature White Fang masks. I guess they finally made it into the White Fang.

"Yeah, She's been coming here every night that she could. She was certain that you would wake up pretty soon. Guess she was right."

That's one of the things that I loved about Audrey. She was always on the optimistic side of things. She could never accept the fact that someone could remain in harm's way. Even if I had a disease that I couldn't recover from, she would still deny that there would be no hope for me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget." Ryan said as he started to take something out of the bag under Audrey's seat.

"Here, even if you weren't able to go to the induction ceremony, you still deserve this." He gave me another mask identical to theirs.

"Thanks." I accepted it.

"Well now that you're awake you might be able to help us," he motioned to Audrey, "on an assignment."

"Sure what is it?"

"We have to spy on a few people and when the time is right atta-" He was interrupted by the girl waking up in the seat next to me.

"Hmmmn. Hey sleppy ead" Audrey said in a tired haze.

"Do you need any help getting up?" I asked.

"No it's okay. I'm fine. I guess Ryan let you know about everything that's happened lately." She noticed the mask in my hands. I nodded and put the mask.

"It looks good. I should probably give these back to you" She handed me back my gloves.

"Thanks for keeping them safe for me." I smiled. I put them on, covering the burnt spots on my hands that I hadn't noticed before.

"We should probably be heading out you guys" Ryan said as he started to get his gear from under Audrey's chair. We got ready and headed out towards the location of our next targets, Beacon Academy.

**AN: If you could, please review and/or fav. Thank you. :)**


	4. The Friendship Fallacy

**AN: Hello again. Firstly I would like to thank Tatopotato for following this story. And to answer your question and many others, I'm planning on answering all things in the story. If you do have question, however, ask it. I might be able to answer. **

**Remember, I don't own RWBY. On with the story.**

When we reached the forest surrounding the academy we heard gunshots in the distance and followed the sound. When we approached we saw our targets sparing with one another. I noticed the two girls weren't pulling back any of their strength. The first one I noticed had golden hair that swayed with every motion. She wore clothing that would drive any man insane. _Damn._

"That's Yang Xiao Long" Ryan said as if he read my thoughts. At this point the blonde was throwing punches and shooting shells out of..._bracelets?_

"She's the powerhouse of the group. We'll have to watch out for her."

"What about the other one?" asked Audrey referring to the red blur.

I forgot that she had been standing next to me. _Did she notice me checking that girl out? Man, I sure hope not._

"That's Ruby Rose" Ryan said, interrupting my thoughts.

"She's their leader, and the fastest target that we have ever faced. She's almost impossible to hit, but it is possible. She also has weaknesses that we can exploit later."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, all we know so far is that she has an insatiable need to see the good in people. That's where you guys come in."

"Wait, what!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Like making new friends." Audrey said excited as can be.

"Except those friends are actually the enemy and meeting them means you're going to threaten them and their families."

"Relax," Ryan consoled, "we'll worry about that later. Now take off your masks and go make some new friends." Ryan gave us our bags and pushed us both towards the girls as he left.

Both girls stopped to look at Audrey and I. Then, from the corner of my eye I saw ice shards rapidly heading towards me. I used my semblance to push Audrey and myself out of the way, while shooting an energy blast in the origin of the attack. After a few seconds I heard a feminine grunt from behind the trees.

"You dolt!" I heard the voice yell. Then a pale girl with white hair and a scar on the left side of her face started walking out from behind the trees. She had a white dress with a red accent on the inside and heels. She shot an expression of rage and frustration at me.

"What happened?" asked another girl that dropped down from a tree. There was something different about her. She smelled very different from the others. _That's weird. She doesn't look like a faunas, but then again I have made that mistake before._ I was about to say something before I realized the bow she was wearing twitched a little. She was probably hiding those ears for a reason, so I decided just to keep my mouth shut.

"I don't know how, but he messed with Mytrenaster," the girl continued to complain.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't want play nice," I shot back.

"Who are you anyway, and how did you do that?" asked the faunas.

"I'm Storm Croatone and this is Audrey Huᾱnlέ"

"I'm Ruby Rose," said the excited little girl in front of me, "this is my sister Yang Xiao Long-" _sister? They don't look at all like they were related. One of them has to be adopted._

"This Weiss Schnee," she said motioning to the heiress. "-and that's Blake Belladonna."

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Audrey from behind me.

"So about the whole misunderstanding," I interrupted, "the gloves I have on allow me to shoot energy blasts that make dust crystals become dormant." I pointed to the now black dust that remained in Weiss's sword.

"EEK! That's so cool! Can I try? Pretty pleeaase. CanIcanIcanIcanIcanIcanIcanIcanI?" I swear that little red was going to explode.

"Sure," I said handing her one of my gloves. She handed me Crescent Rose in return and I almost fell over due to the weight. _How can a small girl like that carry this?!_

"So how do I do this," Ruby asked.

"Aim at your target, and thrust your hand out focusing all your thought on shooting out a blast." She tried again and again but nothing happened.

"Well it was still cool when you did it," she said in a very disappointed tone. She handed me the gloves and noticed the scars on my hands.

"What happened?"

"I don't really like to talk about it," I said trying to keep them from finding out that Audrey and I are part of the White Fang. I also really didn't like to talk about though. It wasn't a moment that I would consider reliving.

"Umm, okay then. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well we were thinking of coming to beacon."

"Wait, where are you guys from then?"

"We were both home schooled back in Rio Rico," I felt like I was being interrogated. I'm glad I at least used the truth about where we were from, because who knows how many unanswerable questions they were gonna ask.

"Do you guys need a place to stay? 'Cause you guys can stay in our dorm for awhile." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled and looked at Audrey who seemed a little nervous. _That's not like her. She should be happy. I'll have to ask her about it later._ We all walked towards Beacon and I answered more questions about my home town, in the outskirts of Vale.

**AN: What Do You guys think? Questions, concerns, wonderments? Let me know. That is all for now, goodnight. :)**


	5. Fun and Secrets

As we walked through the school they continued asking their questions.

"Hey, you never answered our question on how you were able to hit me even when you couldn't see me," said the heiress annoyed.

"Well, it has to do with my semblance. My semblance is luck so I just noticed what general direction the ice was coming from and used my semblance to direct the shot."

"So, can you use that to win the lottery?" asked Yang

"No. My semblance only works on objects around me and since the lottery isn't next to me it wouldn't work."

"What about scratch'em cards?" Yang continued to ask these questions until we reached the headmasters office. By the time we were done and we walked towards the dorms it was already sundown.

"It's nice that Glynda let us stay with you guys."

"Yeah, and we appreciate your guys' hospitality," thanked Audrey.

"It really isn't a problem. You two can stay as long as you need," Ruby said.

" As long as you don't disturb us in anyway," interjected the heiress.

I was about to say something to her but we ran to another group of people. They looked like nice people and didn't looked bothered by the fact that I was a faunas. I looked towards Audrey who was staring at the blonde boy in front of us. The boy was also fixed upon Audrey. After a few seconds of this the tall redhead to the boy's left elbowed him in the side.

"Umm, hi" the boy reached out his hand but Audrey didn't move, so I decided to but in.

" Hi, I'm Storm Croatone." I reached out to shake his hand but he ignored me and continued looking at Audrey.

"This is Au-"

"Audrey Huᾱnlέ," she snapped out of her trance an shook the boy's hand.

"Ahem." said the girl to his left.

" Umm, this is Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren." He motioned to the people beside him. "-and I'm Jaune Arc of the Arc family. My family have been hunters for generations. They have also passed down their weapons."

"That's cool. What are they?" asked Audrey in a curious tone that I have never heard from her before.

"Well, we should go before Goodwitch gives us the curfew lecture again," interrupted Pyrrha as she pulled Jaune by the arm. The other's quickly followed the two. We eventually reached the dorm. It was large but only contained 4 beds which happened to be arranged into makeshift bunk beds.

"Ummm...so do you guys have any spare blankets so I can sleep on the floor?"

" Well me and Ruby can share a bed since we're sisters and all. Right Rubes?"

"Do we have to" Ruby complained which caused Yang to elbow her.

"Fine."

"Good now you two lovebirds can take my bed." Yang winked at both of us. My eyes widened as I tried to think of something could say.

"We aren't like that. We're just friends. We can still share though, right Storm?"

_Just friends. _I never knew to words could hurt so much. Yes it was true, we weren't going out or anything like that, but didn't stop my heart from sinking into m stomach. _How long have I been silent? Say something idiot!_ I finally snapped out of it.

"Umm, yeah, we don't mind," I said with a weak smile.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about the girl laying down next to me. She had fallen asleep faster than I could sleep. I looked at her and noticed that she was shivering a little bit. I decided to get out of the covers and let her have the entire blanket. I looked at her and noticed that she had unknowingly begun to cuddle me. My faced turned so red it would put Ruby's scythe to shame. I accepted her embrace as she slung her arm around me. If only she could feel what I am feeling right now, but after all we were, _just friends._ The next day wasn't going to be any better.

As I got up I heard the girls arguing on what to do for the day.

"Don't you guys have classes to go to or something?"

"No it's Saturday. We don't have classes on weekends." Ruby answered and I nodded to show my understanding.

"We're having trouble figuring out where to go for the day. Ruby wants to go play games in an arcade, Blake wants to go to a cafe, Weiss wants to go to some museum, and Yang wants to go to a club." Audrey answered from across the room. "I honestly don't care where we go."

"What about a compromise and just got to all of those places?"

"That..." the heiress thought it over, "actually isn't a bad idea."

"Then it's settled." I went to take a shower and changed into my black jacket, blue t-shirt, gloves, and jeans.

As we walked through Vale we met up with team JNPR, _greeeeaaat!_

"H-hey Audrey," Jaune said nervously.

"Hey, umm do you want to go inside and play some air hockey, or something?"

"S-sure." They both went inside the arcade which was named 'Token for Your Thoughts? ' Both Pyrrha and I had looked at each other's partners in frustration.

As we entered there was a counter to my left. We each paid for an hour for games. The games and tables were separated by a single wall, games on the right and tables on the left. Outside there was mini golf, batting cages and other outdoor games. I couldn't see Audrey our Jaune but I honestly didn't want to think about those to at the moment. Ruby and I were playing Time Crisis together, while Blake Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss were playing Foosball. Weiss and Pyrrha versus Blake and Yang. Ren and Nora had begun playing DDR which Ren was better at then Nora but it looked like he was pulling back to have their scores end up close together. Nora seemed ecstatic that she was close to beating Ren. Ren just smiled. I then heard Audrey and Jaune laughing. Most people wouldn't be able to pick it up, but my fox ears heard them perfectly.

"You okay Storm?" Ruby looked up at me with concern.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I said with a smile.

"Well, I noticed your ear twitch and then you also seemed very different from when we started playing." We put our guns down and went to one of the tables on the other side to talk.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded.

"Well, you see..." I hesitated for a moment, " I like Audrey , a lot."

"Have you tried telling her?"

I shook my head. "No. Right now she considers me as a brother. Nothing more."

"What if you tried using your semblance?

I shook my head again. "It can't affect the way people feel or think." This caused her to sigh. "It's alright Little Red. All I ask is that you keep this a secret."

"I will."

Thank you." I continued to talk to Ruby for the rest of the time in the arcade. She was a very thoughtful person and was nice to talk to.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about Storm's semblance or anything else that you liked or had problems with.**


	6. Silent lovers, boredom, and friendship

**AN: Firstly I would like to thank rwbyfan5 and Mr. Hide and Seek for supporting the story. You two are awesome. Secondly, to the guest reviewer, this is probably going to be as long as my chapters get mainly because it takes me too much time to write. Side note, I do not own RWBY I only own the fanfic and ocs. Now on with the story.**

"Hey Storm?" I heard Ruby ask as we walked out of the arcade.

"Yeah, Little Red?"

"Ummmmm, can I pet your fox ears?"

"Sure," I sighed, "just be careful with the left one." It didn't hurt as much as it use to, but I wasn't quite use to it. I picked up Ruby on my shoulders, while Yang carried Crescent Rose.

At first I was a little reluctant when she started to scratch my ears, but then I willingly let her do it. After a while of scratching I felt a surge of pain as she began playing with my left ear. I was going something, but then I heard her giggling. I wasn't going to stop her and ruin her joy just like that, so I let her play. She continued doing this until we reached the café, 'Summer Espresso'. She pouted in disappointment when I had to take her off of my shoulders.

As we entered I noticed that it was a nice place. The counter was to my left, there were 4 booths connected to one another on the wall to my right, and 3 tables on both sides of the door. Only one guy was there and he was in a table to my left, typing. _Probably working on his screen play or something._ We took up the 2 booths in the back. Team RWBY and JNPR (minus Jaune) filled up one booth which meant that I was stuck with Audrey and the blonde.

"You can take my spot if you want," Ruby whispered.

"It's fine Little Red. I'll be okay."

Once we chose our seats, we all got up to order. Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Jaune, and Audrey had all ordered coffee. Nora would have ordered the same but Ren stopped her and got her water instead. It seemed as though she was already on 5 cups right now, but I didn't say anything. Ren, got green tea, Ruby got hot chocolate and cookies, and I ordered water. Once everyone ordered, Audrey, Blake , and I went back to our booths while the others waited for the drinks. Blake started to read and I was trying to stay quiet to avoid any topic that I didn't want, but that was inevitable.

"So what do you think of Jaune?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to him, but it seems like you like him," I said with a smirk that caused her to blush. "Well, do you?" I asked, unfortunately already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. He's really nice and so funny. He even-" I sat there smiling. Trying to keep from letting her know how much her praise for the boy was killing me. "He's still a little shy though, and I really want to go out with him. Soooo I was wondering if-"

"I'd have a talk with him." I sighed but she didn't notice.

"Can you please?" She asked grabbing my arm in a hopeful way.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." I reassured her tapping her arm lightly causing her to release her grip. "I'll talk to that pretentious fuck" I said softly so no one else could hear, or so I thought.

As everyone came back to the booths Jaune brought Audrey's drink, Ren brought Blake's, and Yang brought mine.

"You can thank me later," she said winking in the process. I decided to ignore it for now.

After listening to the Audrey and Jaune go all lovey dovey with one another for two hours, I couldn't take it.

"Hey shouldn't we get going soon? After all we still need to go to Weiss's museum thing," I suggested trying to get away from this torture. Fortunately everyone agreed.

As everyone began to leave Blake grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Her other hand was holding on to Ren's, who had the book that Blake was reading earlier. _Ninjas of Love? Interesting._

"I heard what you mumbled back there. You realize that if you don't tell her how you feel, this torture won't stop right." She said pointing at the two lovebirds outside.

"Your one to talk about secrets." This made her eyes widen.

"How'd yo-"

"Did you really expect me not to notice? I smelled it on you from the beginning. You practically reeked of it." Ren then shot me a glance that warned me to keep my mouth shut.

"So, I'm guessing you know then?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he? We are dating after all."

"So then... Who asked who? I mean you both seem like very quiet people and I've seen how Nora acts around Ren."

"Well it all started when we decided to study together in the library."

"We could have done it in our dorms, but Nora wouldn't let me."

"And Yang wouldn't let me, so we both decided to study together. We kept doing this and soon we just enjoyed the other person's company. We found out that we had a lot in common. Soon, though, our teams started to plan a date for us secretly. One day Weiss invited all of us to a dance that was being held for The Schnee Company. She said that she invited us to prove to her father that she was 'socializing with the proper people.' When we got to the coordinates, however, we ended up in front of some fancy restaurant alone with each other. Once we realized what happened we decided we should at least enjoy ourselves, so we left the restaurant and spent the evening at this exact café. We've been dating ever since."

"What about Nora?"

"Let's just say Ren isn't her type." _Not her type? What does she mean by...oh! _ They both laughed a little when they saw that I had come to a realization. After that we left the café of love and memories.

After an hour or so later we reached the 'royal glacier's' destination.

As we entered the Art Museum of Vale everyone dispersed. The silent duo left to who knows where, Audrey and Jaune went to look at some cubism, Nora and Pyrrha went to the realism section, leaving Weiss, Yang, Ruby and I in the impressionism section. Weiss was still mad at me from messing with her sword, which left me with Yang and Ruby to talk to.

"How's it going Stormy?" Yang asked.

"Please just call me Storm." This caused the blonde's eyes to widen and gave her a grin that could tear her face in half.

"I'm going to regret saying that aren't I?" Yang simply nodded in response.

"So what do you guys think of the art?" I asked trying to keep my mind off of her evil grin.

"Meh. I don't really get it." Ruby said.

"Yeah it's really boring," I complained.

"Well then let's go," Yang said grabbing both our wrists and heading towards the door.

*Ahem. _Damn it. So close. _We turned around to see the heiress looking at us with an annoyed, but yet calm, expression. "I believe that it's only fair that if I have to go to your club then you have to visit the 'boring' museum."

"Fine 'mom', " I said jokingly. I looked back and saw that Ruby had her head down. When I looked at Yang I saw that her lilac eyes had now turned a shade of red, but they vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just that our mom died when we were little. Yang said wiping a tear that had rolled down here cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I lost my dad when I was little too." This made her smile.

"Aww, thanks! Now stop being such a rainstorm and cheer up!" She tried to pull me into one of her 'crushing hugs' that Ruby had told me about. I used my semblance which caused her to trip on a crack in the floor. I caught her in the process.

"Yay! Go team orphans." Ruby said this while throwing a fist in the air.

"Team orphans. Really?" I responded.

"You try to come up with a team name on the spot." she whined and Yang and I both laughed. For the hour we entertained ourselves until we were finally allowed to leave the museum of dullness. After a while we reached Junior's.

"Hey isn't this the club that you ruined?" asked Ruby.

"No that was on the other side of Vale. Junior is still remolding. This is just another one of his clubs, so just have fun and relax," _Wait. That was her? I knew she was strong but damn. _As we entered the music was excruciatingly loud and I couldn't take it. Instead, I stayed outside, and to my surprise Blake had gone in without a problem. _I guess that bow does more than hide her appearance. _As I waited and watched the stars, (at least the ones I could see through the lights) someone sat down next to me.

"What are you looking at?" I looked to see that it was Yang.

"Stars. Wait, why are you out here? I thought that you of all people would be in there dancing." This brought a shocked expression to her face which faded quickly.

"I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you out here by yourself. Speaking of which why are you here? Is it your ears?"

"Yeah. I'm just not use to music THAT loud."

"Well, we can always go somewhere else if you want."

"I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

"No problem. By the way you never let me hug you." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug that would kill an Ursa. It's a good thing I had my gloves on, so I could hug her back with the same amount of force. After regaining both our breaths we laughed and continued starring at the stars. I was even able to point out some constellations to her, despite barley being able to see the stars. As the night went on we shared a few laughs and noticed that Ruby had passed out with a plate of cookies next to her. That was our sign to head back, so I picked up Ruby bridal style and we left. When we reached our dorms I thanked the 3 girls (even though one was asleep), and Ren. I dropped Ruby down on her bed. I decided not to sleep with Audrey tonight and instead I laid down on the floor and slowly, but surely dosed off.

**AN: What did you guys think of my Nightlotus ship? Would guys like a specific ship? (anything without Ren or Blake) Complaints? Complements? Let me know with a pm or review.**


	7. Firestorm

**AN: Firstly I'd like to thank Datguy7788 for supporting the story. Secondly I was wondering, would you guys like Audrey to keep her the same thoughts towards Storm, or should her feelings change? Let me know. Remember I do not own RWBY.**

The next two days went well. I had begun scouting the school for different points where the White Fang could enter and surprise attack the girls. After scouting every entrance point I went back to the dorms for the night.

Audrey woke me up in the middle of the night and I looked at the time. It was two in the morning. She had decided that this was an 'appropriate' time for me to fulfill my favor to her. I got dressed and went to Jaune's dorm door. When I knocked Jaune answered in a blue onsie. _Really, a blue onsie?! _

"Get your things we need to talk"

"Can it wai-"

"Now" I said in a serious tone that shut him up. He closed the door and 10 minutes later he stepped out and we began walking through the halls.

"What do you think of Audrey?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her or not?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Good. Now this is what you're going to do. First you're going to ask her out on a romantic date. Second, you are going to be a perfect gentlemen and refrain from something you'd regret. Lastly, and most importantly, you will NOT do anything that will or may break her heart. If you do, well then you'd best pray, because I will stop at nothing to end your existence." As I was threatening the boy, we had unknowingly walked back to his dorm.

"Goodnight," I said in a cherry smiled which, to my delight, scared him more.

I left and decided to go sit on the roof for two reasons. One, there was no way I was going back to sleep at this hour. Secondly, I had to figure out what to do. After all, Audrey would only see me as nothing more than a "brotherly figure." I had to move on, but at the moment it was difficult because I could only think of her. As if my prayers were answered, Yang took a seat on the ledge next to me.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"No. You?"

"No. I got worried when you didn't come back to the room." _Did she really care that much?_

"Well I'm okay, so there's no need to worried." I smiled which caused her to do the same.

"I'm glad" She sighed and laid on her back, and I did the same.

"You okay Yang"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I've only known you for a few days. Even then I can tell that you seem to be hiding something. After all, you did come to check up on someone who you haven't known for long."

"I was just worried, that's all." She began to blush a little.

"If you don't want me here then I'll leave." She began getting up, but I grabbed her shoulder before she could get to her feet.

"I didn't mean anything by what I said. I was just curious that's all. I really appreciate you looking out for me. Please don't go because of my stupidity and lack of thinking before I talk." To my relief she laid back down and we relaxed watching the sunrise, as the other students began to wake up. By the time we went back to the dorm, everyone had left. There was a note on Yang's bed.

_Storm and Yang,_

_We decided to go eat and watch a movie later. You guys didn't come back for a while so we thought that _

_you planned something together. See you soon._

_-RWB and JANPR_

"Well I guess it's just the two of us," Yang said.

"You wanna go see what else there is to do in Vale?"

"I was actually planning on going to an Achieve Men concert."

"Never heard of them."

"What?! Well now you HAVE to go with me."

"How are you going to get another ticket?"

"I had an extra one that I was going to give to Ruby, but she seems to have other plans so it's all yours."

"We should get going then." We grabbed our stuff and left.

_"turn around iron. I want to f #%ing build a f #%ing sword..."_

_"...and I need you more than ever!" _The lyrics of the musical group still resonated in my mind.

"That was an awesome concert," Yang said wearing a Gavin 'ACHIEVE' shirt that she just bought. I had decided to get a Ray version.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for inviting me. We should do this again sometime."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I...I didn't mean t-"

"Cause I think you should," she said leaning forward and whispering seductively in my ear. My face turned a shade of red that matched Ruby's trail of rose petals. It wasn't what she said. After all, she was probably just messing with me. It was just the way she had said it made it sound like she was suggesting more.

"Coming? Storm?" Yang said as she swayed her hips away from me. I mustered all the sense I had left and nodded. _Does she torture every guy like this?_ I didn't have time to come up with an answer as she began to walk further and further away from me. We headed back to the dorms where everyone assumed that we had gone on a date. I tried to deny it but Yang cut in.

"Storm my love. You were such a gentleman that I might die!" She said dramatically and she pretended to faint.

"Nooooo. Yang why?!" I said jokingly as I caught Yang. The entire dorm burst into laughter and that is how we ended that night.

The next few days were boring. I didn't have mush to do while team JNPR was studying and RWBY left on some sort of recon mission. Even Audrey left. She was probably with Jaune. I had to find something to do. Finally after two days, of not being able to find something to do indoors, I decided to walk outside for a bit when I heard gun shots in the distance. When I reached its origin I saw Yang knocking down trees left and right. She seemed...different. I could practically feel it in the air. It was a feeling of dread, and as I approaches her I noticed her eyes. They were blood red and I could see a burning rage inside her. I knew that the Yang that I had come to known, was currently gone, and I have tread carefully.

"Yang?"

"What!?"

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly making my way towards her.

"Just Leave me alone!" She yelled throwing one of the trees at me. I punched it which caused it to split entirely in two.

No. You may not want to talk about it, but I know that punching trees isn't going to make you feel better either." I was right in front of her now and I could feel that she was getting even angrier by my presence.

"Leave. NOW!" I witnessed as the girl lit up in flames. She didn't seem to be harmed though. The fire seemed to be coming from her. I didn't care about that know. I had to make it stop. I zipped up my jacket and gripped the girl in a bear hug. The flames hurt but I wasn't about to let go now.

"Storm stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

"**Not until you calm down!****_" _**I grunted in pain.

"Stop. PLEASE!"

"**N-no!**" The fire was beginning to get through my jacket and burned my neck. If it wasn't for my aura I might as well have gotten back to Beacon in a vase. She finally stopped struggling and focused on her anger and aura, which led to the flames diminishing. Once the flames had passed we had stayed hugging for a while. The reason being was that I wanted to make sure she kept those beautiful lilac eyes, and partially because I was in too much pain to move. She then began taking me to the school's infirmary as soon as she noticed.

"You were really stupid back there" Yang said.

"My stupidity worked didn't it?"

"Yeah it did. Thank you." She wrapped both arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to know why I was angry back there?" she asked.

"Not really. I don't care why you were angry," I said pulling her chin up so I could look at her," I only care that you're okay." She leaned in closer and put her lips to mine. At first I stood in shock for a while, but then I responded with the same amount of emotion. We went back and forth until we both ran out of breath. She pulled away and looked at me while I tried to gather my thoughts.

"I...that...wow!" I couldn't even make a coherent sentence. _Real smooth Storm_. It wasn't my first kiss. This was just different. She smiled and grabbed my hand as we continued to the infirmary. When we reached our destination she led me to a bed and left as a nurse bandaged me.

"You are very fortunate. The burns that got past your jacket aren't harmful to your training. However, you do have second degree burns on your neck. I suggest that you relax for the rest of the day and let the your aura heal with the aid of a medical assistant." The nurse finished bandaging me up and left.

"Ready to go?" Yang asked popping out or nowhere.

"All set. I just need to get a medical assistant to help me with the burns."

"I can help you. When Ruby was little she got hurt a lot and I had to help her heal by using my semblance on someone else."

"Fire?"

"That's only part of my semblance. I can also use my semblance to deal as much force as someone attacks me with. I can give part of my aura to let the burns heal faster."

"Sounds good." She began using her aura on the burns on my neck, and I was actually beginning to feel better.

"There, that should take care of it."

"Awesome. I'll meet you in a while I just want to do something in vale really quick."

"Like what?"

"That's a surprise."

4 hours later I showed up back in the hall just before team RWBY's dorms. Yang was not in the dorms and everyone was asleep. I went to this area's lounge and found her pacing back and forth in front of a couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just waiting for you to get back. Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah. I just had to do something really quick."

"So...what was the surprise?"

"I decided to get my clothes imbedded with fire dust, so now I can make you feel better when angry, and you won't have to worry about the flames burning through my clothes." She immediately hugged me tightly and we then sat on the couch.

"About what happened in the forest and why I was angry."

"I already told you that I don't care why you were angry, so long as you're okay now."

"I know, but I want to tell you. It's about the White Fang,"

_shit. _

_"_We fought them while spying on Roman Torchwick. One of the members knock Ruby unconscious and I...I felt so useless, because I can't heal from being unconscious. I'm the one that's supposed to protect her and if I can't even keep her from being knocked out than how can I save her from something else?" She was on the verge of tears. I hugged her and let her fall asleep in my arms. I eventually fell asleep because I didn't want to wake her.


	8. Choices

**AN: Sorry about the wait. I was just busy with other things. Anyways...let me know what you think of the chapter, and have a nice day.**

I woke up the next morning prepared to go check on Ryan, but I felt two arms wrapped around my neck. I looked to see a golden haired beauty still sleeping with her head on my chest. I picked her up with one arm under her leg and the other on her back in a bridal carrying position.

When I reached the dorms Blake and Ren were waiting for me. Both of them were sitting on Blake's bed holding hands and watching Yang and I as I walked in.

"Hey guys," I whispered trying not to wake the girl in my arms. I laid her down on her bed, carefully removing her grasp of my neck and pulled the blanket over her. "Can we talk somewhere more privately so we don't wake her?"

"She'll be fine." Blake raised her voice almost to a yell, but it did nothing to disturb the Yang, so I decided to sit next her.

"So, we wanted to know what happened with you, Audrey, and apparently Yang."

"Well I'm not really sure. First I decided to give up on chasing Audrey since I realized that she won't see me more than a 'brother.' After that I tried to stop thinking about her and that's when Yang showed up. We hung a lot after wards, and she was fun to hang with. A few days later I found her extremely angry and when I calmed her down, we walked back to the school and she kissed me. When we got back we ended up sleeping on the couch in the school lounge after she told me what happened with Ruby. I woke up and carried her up here."

"It does seem like you know what happened." This time Blake's silent boyfriend responded.

"So why is it complicated?" Blake asked.

"I just don't know what to make of it all. I mean Yang's flirty, but she doesn't seem like she would kiss anyone and I'm not sure what I should do because I don't want to treat her like some rebound girl."

"Either way I think that Yang really likes you. I've never seen someone calm her down like you did. Not even Ruby." My scroll buzzed in my pocket, interrupting the conversation. It was a message from Ryan.

_Meet me in the forest outside. Now!_

"I've got to go, but when she wakes up, let her know that I'll be back." And with that I left towards the forest. As I walked through the dense forestation I heard rustling from the bushes to my right.

"Ryan? I know it's you. What do you want to talk abo-" I was cut off by Ryan picking me up and flying to the roof. "A little warning next time would be nice."

"I'm gonna cut to the chase. The White Fang aren't happy with your 'relationship' with the girls. You were sent here on an assignment, not to get a girlfriend. You haven't forgotten that , have you?"

"I know! I haven't forgotten why I was sent here. Besides YOU'RE the one that told me to 'make friends' and right now the girls trust me like they do each other."

"Well, have you found some of their weaknesses?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"It's time we send a message."

"What sort of message?"

"No one fights the White Fang and lives to talk about it." With that Ryan grabbed me again and flew to what seemed to be a base camp on the outskirts of the forest. He dropped me down next to a tent with a White fang uniform, mask, and an assault rifle.

"What's with the gun?"

"They've already seen your gloves already. This will help keep your identity a secret, so make sure to cover your ears too."

"Wait. How are you gonna get team RWBY to show up?"

"Let's just say that this morning we kidnapped their precious leader."

"Ruby?! You idiot. You don't realize just what you have done." Before I could explain we heard gun shots outside.

"Where is she?!" Yang was yelling furiously waking on the entire militia. Ryan quickly left to help. Leaving me to change into my White Fang uniform. _What am I doing?! Fighting and knocking out Ruby was one thing, but kidnapping and trying to kill the girls? That was taking it too far. We were suppose to scare them not kill them_. I got dressed in the White Fang uniform , but left the assault rifle inside the tent.

As I stepped outside, to my right was Yang covered in flames. She was surrounded by faunas but they didn't stand a chance. Everyone that came close either backed away due to the heat or was met with shotgun shells to their face. Figuring that she had it under control, I continued searching for 'Sleeping Ruby.' I finally found what I believed to be the tent that they were holding Ruby in. I ran over to the two faunas guarding the door.

"Hurry! We need help fighting the girl." I tried to use the best worried tone that I could fake. The two faunas ran to Yang without giving my words a second thought. The tent inside was empty other than a cage that contained Ruby. She was laying down facing away from me. She appeared to be awake, since her breathing sounded less rhythmic than it should be for someone who should be unconscious. The cage that held her was locked with an automated voice recognition system. With my gloves, however, it might as well have been a paper clip. I smashed the lock with a single punch, but the hooded girl remained unmoved.

"Little Red? You awake?"

"S-Storm?" She turn around to make sure it was me.

"Yeah it's me. Can you walk?" I asked pulling my mask and hood off. She nodded but when she got up she stumbled so IO quickly reached out and helped her back up. As we walked, Ruby using me as a crutch, I couldn't help but worry about Yang. I looked over to the fight that had begun earlier. Yang was still furious but her flames died down as more reinforcements shot her with tranquilizer darts. _She needs my help._ Once I got Ruby out of danger, I set her down under a tree where I was sure no one would find her.

"I will be right back. I promise." I reassured Ruby and left to help her sister.

By the time I reached her she was slowly losing the fight. She barley even noticed I was right there. She was moving a lot slower than before and her back was covered in tranq. darts. If she got shot anymore she would certainly feel the wrath of the faunas around her. If there was any time to use my semblance, now was that time. I focused on Yang and watched as faunas started to trip into her fists and tranq. darts passing by her, as if the White Fang members had lost their ability to fight effectively. Just as things began to turn around, I heard wings flap behind me. The last thing I saw when I turned around was Ryan's boot and then darkness.


	9. The not so friendly reunion

**WARNING: Torture Scene**

As I slowly drifted back into consciousness I woke up to darkness. I tried getting up but found that I was strapped down to a chair. I didn't bother with an attempt to break free because I noticed that I didn't have my gloves on. I looked around but found that there wasn't a single thing in this room other than a large monitor on the wall front of me. I focused my semblance but nothing happened.

"I'm afraid that your semblance won't work in your current state," a voice said from behind me and a single light above me switched on.

"What do you mean current state?"

"We gave you a nonlethal amount of Deathstalker venom. Just enough to neutralize your aura and semblance. Don't worry though; we didn't numb your body."

"F #$!" I yelled as a searing pain shot through my left hand. I looked down to see that a katana was stabbed straight through the middle of the back of my hand.

"You see, if it were up to me. You'd be in a grave for being a filthy traitor." I looked up to see a bull Faunus with dark red hair and black clothing.

"And who might you be?"

"Adam Taurus, but that's not important. What is important is that you would go against your fellow Faunus and try to save the enemy. This is a killable offense but my superiors would much rather have you 'rehabilitated'"

"Why? Why not just kill me?"

"Well there are certain people that want you alive."

"Who?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions. Why don't we fix that."

The next thing I knew, he had his hand in my mouth. I bit down and he screamed in pain. Holding his hand, he called for two other Faunus to hold my mouth open. He angrily put his hand in my mouth and placed a firm grip on my upper right canine tooth. At first I didn't feel anything but as the force of his pull increased, so did the pain. The pain was excruciating to an unbelievable point that I was sure I was still in a coma at the hospital, but sadly I wasn't. _I can't be…_ My thoughts were broken as a final tug caused blood to pour into my mouth.

"You have any more questions? I would love to make a collection." He motioned to the tooth in his right hand.

I spat blood in his face and he responded by punching me which caused blood to shoot out to the floor. He pulled out two dust crystals out of his coat pocket. One appeared to be lightning and the other one was dust. He pulled out his sword out from my hand and quickly replaced it with the ice crystal. My body was slowly encased in ice as he sheathed his katana and loaded the other crystal into the hilt. Adam smirked at me and shot a blast from his sword that sent me flying back, breaking the chair and restraints in the process. The ice shattered as I hit the ground. I tried to cry out in pain but I found that any attempts at speaking were blocked by the electricity that was running through my body. Once my body was in my control I tried to get up, but the two Faunus kept me on my knees.

"You ready to cooperate?"

"Screw you," I responded weakly, earning me a kick in the face.

"Well… if physical torture isn't going to do it, maybe a little incentive." He then, motioned to the monitor and the Faunus to my right turned it on with a remote. "Say hello to the guests of honor." I looked up to see 2 Faunus and 3 humans chained to a wall.

"Cirena Cane….." She was a kangaroo Faunus based on her ears and the tail that was now separated on the floor next to her. She wore a red zip up hoodie, black short shorts, purple leggings that seemed to have a design on them, red high top shoes, and a white t-shirt. She had short brown hair and her eyes were indigo.

"….Natalie Rayner…." She was human. She wore a grey coat, a dark purple shirt, a black scarf, jeans, and grey boots. She had long and wavy purple hair. On her left wrist was a tattoo of a clock that appeared to be bleeding. Her eyes were a light shade of lavender.

"…..Nathanial Chromus…" He was human as well. He wore, a navy blue dress shirt opened, with a black shirt underneath, jeans and black skater shoes. He had short and black hair that was spiked up. His eyes were a dark maroon.

"…Rideat Dente….." You wouldn't be able to tell he was a Faunus other than when he grinned at the Faunus gaurds who were threatening him. He had large hyena canines. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved white shirt under a short sleeved black shirt. The black shirt had 'SMILE' written on the front. He had some baggy blue jeans, sandals and a black beanie that covered his eyes which had an old blue and white, White Fang symbol on the front.

"…and Yang Xiao Long" She had her head down and her hair was covering her face. She didn't seem to be trying to struggle at all.

"Thanks to you we have finally captured one of our more frustrating targets."

"Just let her go. You can torture and kill me. Just let them go."

"Orders are or-" he was cut off by the door opening and a White Fang member stood in the doorway.

"Sir, she's here to see you." Without another word, Adam got up and left. The two White Fang members remained with me. The metallic taste in my mouth had begun to diminish. As I realized that my mouth and hand had healed, I heard laughing coming from the monitor. The hyena Faunus, Rideat, was laughing hysterically.

"Guys, I can see." He said which caused the others that were chained up, except Yang, to look up at him.

"Nathaniel….." Cirena waited for his response.

"…..on it." Then a red objects appeared out of thin air in between all of their chains. They expanded and vanished after the chains had shattered. They knocked one of the guards into the camera which left nothing but static on the monitor. There were gunshots which were followed by 2 bodies crashing through the wall. Dust filled the room almost immediately, but since I was on my knees, and with the help of my semblance, the dust went over my head.

The two guards had let go of me to try and cover their faces. I took the opportunity and I swung my arms at the front of their legs, as hard as I could. As they fell, I grabbed both of their heads and pushed towards the ground, causing them to be knocked out cold. I walked out through the rubble. I found myself in the upper level of a warehouse. I looked down across the building and saw Yang with the others holding back a group of Faunus. I looked around to see where my and the other's stuff could be held. I found that to my left on the ground level was a guard messing behind a crate and messing with everyone's stuff. I jumped down over to him and smashed his face on the crate, knocking him out. I changed into my stuff and grabbed the rest of the weapons.

I strapped the staff on my back, the hatchet just below that, the baton on my left side, the escrima sticks on my right side, Yang's gauntlets on my wrists, and my gloves. I stepped outside to find an airship that had dropped off Faunus. I had to take that airship, but first I needed to find a way to threaten the pilot. After failing at activating the gauntlets I searched the other weapons. I grabbed the escrima sticks from my side and noticed how they resembled revolvers. They had triggers sticking out and the handles were curved slightly, barely being off line from the barrels. I rushed to the airship as it was taking off, and used my semblance to barely grasp the floor. I pulled myself up and pointed the barrels of the escrima sticks to the back of the pilot's head.

"Unless you want your brain to be spread across that windshield, you're going to do exactly as I say." The pilot just nodded

"Go to the other side of this warehouse. " When we made it, they were outside trying to escape with nowhere to go.

"Land" I commanded to the pilot, further pressing the barrel against his head. When we landed, the White Fang began to surround us from all sides. I motioned through the windshield for them to get on. Once they were on the ship, we headed back to Beacon. As everyone relaxed into their seats, Yang remained standing as she looked around the airship.

"Where's Ruby?" She panicked and continued searching the ship.

"Yang," I grabbed both of her shoulders," she's fine." She pulled me into a hug ended up hitting the staff on my back.

"That reminds me," I said, putting away the revolver and handing her the gauntlets, "you probably miss these."

"Thank you," she smiled and took over my position with the pilot.

I walked to the others on the ship, and I almost fell as the ship fought some turbulence. I managed to grab onto one of the strangers sitting down. I looked at the girl and all she could do was stare back. Her eyes were void of expression, but at the same instant it seemed as if she was experiencing multiple emotions at once.

I immediately stood up and pulled my hand off of her gray coat," sorry about that. I'm St-"

"Storm Croatone," she interrupted, " sorry it's part of my semblance. My name is Natalie Rayner and since you were planning on asking my weapons are the escrima revolvers." A little confused, I handed her the weapons.

"So, I see you've met our little human encyclopedia over there." I looked over to see the guy with maroon eyes and the male Faunus next to him chuckling.

"At least I'm not a pacifist," she shot back at Nathanial

"Just because my semblance is caused as a defense mechanism and not for fighting doesn't make me a pacifist!"

The Faunus boy laughed a lot harder as the two continued bickering. Ignoring them I handed the staff to the 'pacifist' and the baton to the Faunus. I walked over to the Faunus girl in the far back of the airship. She was staring off in the distance, so I didn't bother her and set her hatchet on the seat next to her.

Once we arrived back at Beacon the police were waiting there to arrest the White Fang activist. When we left the airship the other four students, Team CNCD, left to the medical wing while Team RWBY was waiting for us. Ruby ran up to us and hugged Yang while Blake stayed back smiling and Weiss scowled at me.

"Ruby! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yang inspected Ruby making sure she wasn't harmed or injured in anyway.

"Yang!" Ruby pushed Yang away from her. "I'm fine. Storm helped me." Before I knew it, I felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against my cheek.

"Thanks for keeping her safe." Gladly, she didn't notice the change in color of my cheeks.

"No problem"

Ruby turned back at me, "By the way, Ozpin wants to see you"

Ozpin's Office

Ozpin was staring out his window, while Goodwitch stood beside his desk. The only sound in the room was Ozpin drinking his coffee.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," he turned, "I understand that your reunion didn't go well."

"How did you kn-"

"Know that you were a part of a Faunus terrorist organization? Well I make sure I know who I let into my school. I let you stay in the hopes that you would not bring any of those matters with you. I should hand you over to the police after what happened with Ms. Rose. However, you did save 6 of my students 4 of whom were unaccounted for in the past week. This is why I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?"

"You work as a training assistant with Glynda. This would allow the students to train against a new opponent and you would be able to work on your abilities as well. Afterwards, I would allow you to stay in team RWBY's dorm and use your aura to help battle the activist group."

"Fine. When do I start?"

"I will notify you. For now, get some rest." I left and went to the dorm to sleep, or at least try to.

**AN: I'm back. Sorry about the wait. It's just that I've been so busy with *excuse* and then there was *second excuse* So again, I just want to say that *apology* Anyways, on with the shoutouts. First I would like to thank The Baz for his amazing OC: Rideat Dente. Secondly, I would like to thank Awesomechainsaw for the support. You should check out what their story: Spirits. As an FYI, CNCD stands for concord which means peace and harmony amongst groups of people. By the way, would you guys like to see more of Team CNCD? Thanks and don't forget to R&amp;R. **

**-Johanne Smithe**


End file.
